The intimate confession
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Max is secretly pineing for Michael. A bunch of other random stuff too XD. Slash. Character death.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Roswell.

Pairing: Max and Michael.

Character death. And as you know, a character dying is always funny.

Funny at start then grows more serious.

**The intimate confession.**

Michael quickly walked through the swamp of people in the Crashdown to find Max sitting by himself.

"Hey Maxwell," Michael said as a duck hit him with a bat. "Damn! That damn duck has been after me all week," explained Michael rubbing his kneecap.

Max chuckled to himself as he watched Isabel burst into flames.

"Michael you know you are going to have to actually put the garbage outside of the house, you know?" Max said as he took a sip of his coffee referring to him of being mauled by a raccoon last night.

"Awe, Killer wont hurt you." Michael said and Max give him a stare at the mention that he named it.

"You are a freak," Max said.

"Oh Maxwell, you secretly love me." Michael said not seeing that Max blushed at this.

Kyle came in the Crashdown and went to order. "I want a alien burger. No mushrooms." Kyle said politely.

"MUSHROOMS! ALL HE WANT IS MUSHROOMS!" Liz replied stupidly while being bombarded with ketchup bottles.

"HOLD THE MUSHROOMS! HOLD THE MUSHROOMS! HOLD THE MUSHROOMS! HOLD THE MUSHROOMS! HOLD THE MUSHROOMS! NO MUCHROOMS!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs. He wondered what he ever saw in her.

All of a sudden, a riot came in the Crashdown and they all grabbed Liz, put her in a witch outfit and tied her up to a tree with sticks all around it.

"BURN THE WITCH!" the rioters said and with that they put the tree on fire and Liz burned to death! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile:

"Max let's go," Michael said. " I'm bored with this place." And with that, Michael got up and walked out the door with Max quickly at his heels.

As they were walking and the streets were being attacked by evil vampires that could go out in the sun, Max was thinking to himself.

'_I have to tell Michael what I think. I have to tell him that his pouty lips, sexy stare and hot hair make me hot for him,' _Max said smiling. '_I have to tell him about the card that I wrote that express my feelings for him. I have to tell him now.' _ Max finished and came back to the real world.

_Michael's Place._

They both entered Michael's place with arrows sticking out of both of their butts.

" I told you we shouldn't have taken that short cut through the forest. I told you that their was a ancient and lost civilization but _noooooo_, nobody listened to me." Max complained.

"Hey at least we got here alive." Michael responded.

"Lets clean this pigsty up," Max said with a apron on, a bucket of water in one hand and a mop in the other.

Michael gave Max the 'WTF are you wearing and doing but you look hot so I'm gonna let you keep doing what you are doing.' "OK," Michael agreed.

About an hour or so into the cleaning Michael was cleaning in the living and was cleaning under the couch as a rat came out with a piece of paper in its mouth.

"Thanks Carl." Michael said to the rat.

It was a letter that Michael held in his hand. Max's special letter that explains how much Max loves him.

Michael quickly opened the letter to read it.

(Authors note: I don't feel like typing the actual letter. I will eventually but not now.)

Max came in the room with a big smile on his face. "I have finished the bathroom and oh my gosh, that was some serious work!" His face dissolved when he saw what Michael was holding. "Where did you get that?! Don't read it!" Max screamed. But he was too late. Michael read all of it. Michael slowly lowered his hand.

"Is this true Max?" Michael said with pleading eyes. Max started to cry.

"Yes, okay, its all true. I love you more than you could possibly understand. Ever since that day it rained snowballs and umbrellas that I wanted to be with you but I just couldn't tell you," Max went on. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Michael was staring in awe at Max, expressing his feelings so openly. Michael wished that he was more like Max so he did what Max would do.

"Max. I love you too," Michael said moving closer together. " I just wished I could of told you sooner." Michael confessed. After that, Max crashed his lips into Michael's.

_Years Later._

After Max and Michael declared their love for each other, they took over the world with their amazing ham sandwiches.

_The End._


End file.
